Wildcat Daredevils
by mzdarkstar
Summary: Troy and Chad are willing to jump into anything just for fun . . . even if it risked their life. Join their jouney, as they become the most daring boys in East High! Possible Troyella, Troypay, Chaylor, Chadella.
1. Maxmilian Maize Circus

**This is Wildcat daredevils, my new story of secret love, life-threatening stunts, and wild dares. Hope you like it!**

**I'm dedicating this story to HyperBluePixie, cause she helped so much in getting me started. :) ****Also, xxxPrincessJololaxxx, because you always listened to my nutty and crazy ideas which I eventually turned into a story.**

**Finally (**Don't worry, I'll get on with the story after this last one**) thanks to all those readers/reviewers who encouraged me after reading my Woodblock Homework Series (20 things that annoy me, etc)**

**Okay, lets start!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm afraid I don't own it. Is I did, I use my real name for everything! LOL**

* * *

"C'mon guys! Get up!" 

Chad groaned in particular. "What time is it?" he murmured.

"About 8:30. Why?"

"I'm not getting up then." Chad decided, and rolled over.

Troy sighed. "Why?"

"Yeah Chad, I thought you were amoring person!" said Gabriella sleepily.

"I am. But this is practically the middle of the night. Wake me up in a few hours."

Troy walked aross the room. There were various sleeping bags sprawled all over the Evan's living room, filled with his friends. He approached Chad's sleeping bag.

They didn't particularly like Sharpay, (Ryan was okay,) but they ened up sleeping at her house; she had the most space in her living room for all o them, and she was sorting out the minibus arrangements.

"C'mon Chad! Rise and Shine!" enthused Troy.

"_You_ rise. _You_ shine." said Chad grumpily.

"Just wake us up when Sharpay and Ryan are dressed." said Zeke quietly, half-asleep. Kelsi just rolled over, not bothering to say anything. Taylor sat up.

"They _are_ dressed. In fact, they're waiting outside by the car, ready to go!" replied Troy.

Everyone groaned loudly. Only Kelsi, Zeke, and Taylor made an effort to get up, though.

Ryan entered the room, impatient. "You guys, what's taking so long? Wake up, get dressed!"

"_You_ wake. _You_ dress." came Chad's muffled voice, still grumpy.

"Did I mention that Chad's cranky in the morning?" said Troy to Ryan.

Chad sat up, outraged. "I'm not cranky! I've never been clanky in my life. Clampy? No way. I don't get clappy at all."

Ryan looked at Chad sceptically. "Yeah, I get what you mean."

**…HSM…**

"Good, you're awake at last." Called Sharpay, who was still waiting at the minibus. Everyone was finally awake.

"The moment you walked in, I knew I wasn't getting any more sleep." muttered Chad.

"You need to be fully awake anyway. A 5 hour car ride is no picnic."

"Five . . ." Chad's jaw dropped, and he could hardly speak. "We'll be in that cramped minibus . . . for FIVE . . . HOURS?!?!"

" . . . did I forget to mention that?" said Troy sheepishly, to receive many angry glares.

"It's gonna be great!" babbled Sharpay. "They'll be animals and acrobats and lots and lots of tricks! I heard you have to be strip searched to get in -"

"What?!" everyone shouted, shocked at the idea.

"- but that's just a rumour." grinned Sharpay, and everyone breathed out in relief.

"You _do_ have to be searched though." added Ryan.

"What!" said Chad again. "Why?"

"They very reputable, you know." Said Ryan seriously. "They can't have bombers and terrorists and murderers getting in!"

Chad gave a short laugh. "It's funny how you forgot to mention these things when you asked us along, Troy."

"Correction," said Gabriella, disapprovingly, "It's _annoying_ how you _never bothered_ to tell us _everything_ when you _begged_ us to come!"

" . . . oops?" said Troy hopefully, backing away from them.

"TROY!" they yelled, as everyone jumped on him.

**…HSM…**

"We're here!" shrieked Sharpay, leaping out of the minibus.

The Maxmilian Maize Circus. They'd heard a lot about it.

Chad was still tired, as he stumbled out. Everyone else was open-minded, waiting for the amazing things to happen.

When they got to the opening of the huge tent, someone was searching them, sure enough.

A girl, who couldn't have been older than Troy, searched him, and troy waggled his eyebrows at Chad. Gabriella frowned.

**…HSM…**

The show was great!

It turned out that the girl searching Troy was not only one of the acrobats, but Maxmilian's own daughter!

Her name was Scarlet, and her fellow acrobat, Sean, was her brother. (double !!)

They brought out the animals at one point o, and Scarlet rode a horse _standing up!_ (triple !!!) Sean walked into a lion's den, and the monkeys were hilarious; they had their own special act.

All sorts of things were shown in the shows . . . things that made crazy thought's fly through Chad and Troy's head . . .

**…HSM…**

"What'cha doin back here?" asked Chad, going to Troy. Troy smiled slyly at his best friend. He was hanging around behind the big tent.

"I got Scarlet's number. She's hot!" He said.

"What?" frowned Chad. "I thought you liked Gabriella! Remember, this is a _travelling Carnival_. It's five hours away as it is! They'll reclocate in a couple of months."

"I know . . ." Troy trailed off, even though he looked fidgety.

"No you didn't." snorted Chad.

"You know, I've been thinking." said Troy thoughtfully. "I want to, I dunno, explore life more. There's so many thinks I want to do . . ."

"Like be an acrobat . . . or date an acrobat!" chuckled Chad, and Troy mussed his hair and muttered 'shuddup'.

"No, but really, I get you. I feel the same way . . . I feel really daring all of a sudden." said Chad seriously.

"We should be, like, daredevils." enthused Troy. "It'll be fun!"

"The Wildcat Daredevils . . . ?" suggested Chad.

"Of course!" Troy slapped his forehead. "I wish I'd thought of that."

"Well, too late. I got there before you," Chad started to laugh, as they made their way towards the minibus.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Troy began dramaticlly, making his voice deep, "Please put your hands together for . . . The Wi-"

"Hey!" came a voice behind them. It was the Maize siblings, Sean and Scarlet; they'd changed out of their bright costumes.

"You should hold on to that 'Daredevil' idea." grinned Scarlet. "It could get you far!"

"Yeah, call me when you're famous." chuckled Sean. Troy and Chad smiled. They'd only just met them, but they liked each other already.

"But . . . how . . . ?" questioned Troy.

"How did we know?" guessed Sean.

"In the room we change our costumes in, you can hear just about everything that goes on outside." Scarlet winked at Troy, who blushed a little.

(**A.N. That's why you shouldn't blurt out your business anywhere. Someone could be listening . . .**)

"What the hell is taking so long?" shouted Sharpay, as bossily as ever. "It's not like you'll find your own way home, you know!"

"Sorry!" chorused Troy and Chad.

"You don't live around here, do you?" asked Sean suddenly.

"Nope." Said Chad.

"Shame. We could have taught you some acrobatic stuff to get you started . . . that would have been fun . . ." Sean trailed off.

"Well, there goes what could have been." sighed Chad dramatically, making everyone laugh. Sharpay shouted shouting again, and Troy rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Chad." said Troy. "Let's go home."

On the minibus home, as Chad listened to Sharpay yapping on about was she liked/disliked, he thought of the perfect dare.

Sharpay revealed . . . showing her true colours . . . an interesting thought!

* * *

**Okay, that might have been a bit crappy, but that's because it's the beginning.**

**Trust me, the dares coming up next are so daring . . . I don't know why the heck I'm writing them . . .**

**Star x x x**


	2. Damsels in Distress

**Okay, this Chapter will hopefully be more interesting. Enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Sad, isn't it?**

* * *

"You going to that party tonight Chad?" Troy asked him, leaning against the lockers.

"Mmm, maybe. I'm so tired from yesterday . . . after waking up early an' all, it was a bad idea to stay up all might playing video games, Troy." yawned Chad.

"That's nothing new!" snorted Troy, and Chad poked him. Suddenly Troy went serious. "Chad . . . are we really gonna do the daredevil stuff?"

"Huh? Oh that . . ." Chad yawned again, and mumbled, "Well, we should think about it. It could be fun."

"Yeah, but . . ." Troy frowned, as his gaze landed on Gabriella, who was with Taylor. She caught his eye, and they smiled shyly at each other.

"But what?" pressed Chad, rubbing his eyes.

"We don't know any tricks or anything!" frowned Troy, his gaze wandering.

A guy called Ace approached the girls, and started chatting up Gabriella. It was rumoured that they were going out – but Troy didn't think it was true.

"Let's get started then." said Troy fiercely.

So the hunt for the Talented began.

**…HSM…**

The first person they managed to seek out was Kelsi, in the cafeteria.

She taught them how to walk quietly, keeping their footsteps completely silent. She also showed them some climbing techniques in the gym.

Then, they went to the Auditorium and found Ryan, who used his Drama skills to teach them how to disguise their voices.

Troy and Chad then snuck about the corridors, and spied on Zeke and Sharpay, where they picked up a few techniques on how to flirt.

(**A.N. Even though they knew already . . . LOL**)

Approaching them, Zeke said he'd teach them some Martial Arts moves tomorrow, and Sharpay showed them fashion magazines for guys.

(**A.N. She was collecting them for Ryan!**) She showed them the dress Code, what was in, what was out, the works.

They ran into Gabriella on the soccer field, who was watching Ace (Troy was very jealous indeed). She taught them how to tell someone was lying by their facial expression and body language, and added that Taylor was in the Library.

They found Taylor, and she told them what impresses a girl, and Martha, who was around, offered to give them lessons on using the computer.

"Could you throw in few hacker codes?" grinned Chad, and Taylor frowned. But to everyone's surprise, Martha said 'maybe'!

**…HSM…**

"To learn all that stuff in one lunch break is really good!" said Tory proudly, as they headed towards the gym.

"_And_ we've still got seven minutes left! I guess we're just fast learners." Guessed Chad, as they entered the gym.

Jason taught them something too, and what he taught them, was one of the most useful things they'd learnt all day . . .

He taught them how to pick locks. And promised to bring them a starter kit the next day.

**…HSM…**

"What you up to?" Chad casually asked Taylor. She was waiting for Gabriella, who was stuffing books in her locker, and chatting with Troy at the same time.

"Not much." Shrugged Taylor.

"Going to the party later?"

"Probably. But it not a party; a bunch of people are just going to Pulse."

"Really?" said Chad in surprise. "Yeah but you _know_ you're gonna have a good time when you go to Pulse. It's, like, the best nightclub around."

"I hope my Mom and Dad will let me go," Taylor bit her lip, "They don't like the idea of me going clubbing till late, but if Gabriella can go, I think I'll be fine."

"Hope you see you there then!" smiled Chad, as he saw Troy finally finish his conversation will Gabriella.

"I'm exhausted." Troy sighed.

"I feel exactly the opposite!" said Chad, quietly but excitedly. "Something tells me tonight is a night to look forward to . . ."

**...HSM…**

Chad stood by the bar, keeping a wary eye on Taylor and Dean. He didn't trust Dean one bit, just like Troy didn't trust Ace.

The 'party' was actually really good; Pulse, which was a nightclub. All the cool people from East High went there, as long as they could get in!

"Chad, where's Gabi?" said Troy urgently. He'd been watching them closely, but now he'd lost them.

"I don't know. I think she was with Ace, they went upsta-" Chad broke of, his face hardening. Troy followed his gaze.

Dean was laughing, and he took hold of Taylor's arm. Taylor laughing along with him, but when she tried to casually shake it off, her held on tight.

Her expression became more serious as she said something else, but he held on and took a step closer to her, his other hand stroked her face. Taylor instinctively took a step back.

"That's it," said Chad angrily, putting his drink down. "You find Gabriella, Troy. I'm gonna deal with this punk." Troy sighed, and headed upstairs.

**…HSM…**

"Can you do me a favour?" Chad asked one of the waitresses. She was young and pretty, and holding a tray with only one drink left on it.

Chad needed someone just like her.

She riased an eyebrow, but nodded, so Chad quietly told her his plan, before pushing a crisp note into her hand with a charming smile.

She walked towards Dean, and when she was only a few feet away, she tripped up, spilling the drink over him.

She made a huge fuss, about it, and while Dean was distracted, Chad grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her away from the scene.

"Feel better?" he laughed, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah . . ." she said loudly over the deafening music that pulsed around the room. "That jerk got distracted. It was lucky coincidence. "

"Lucky . . . yeah . . ."Chad coughed pointedly, and Taylor suddenly clicked.

"Oh, you little – thank you, you're a genius!" she exclaimed happily, and hugged him.

"No biggie," shrugged Chad, trying to conceal his grin. "I'd watch out for him if I were you." They decided to sit on the sofa and just talk.

As boring as it might sound, it proved interesting . . . for both of them.

…**HSM…**

Troy peeped round the corridor, and there they were, having a quiet, but angry argument.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gabriela hissed, then lowered her voice and kept arguing. Troy couldn't really hear them.

Eventually, Gabriella stormed off, but in Troy's direction! He quickly faced the wall, and turned the collar of his coat up.

As they both went past, they didn't notice him. And so Troy followed.

"Chad!" Troy called, spotting him on a leather sofa with Taylor. They were sitting fairly close together, and both looked up when Chad name was called.

"I see you achieved your goal," said Troy quietly, raising an eyebrow, and then said louder, "But I can't find Gabriella!"

"I saw her," piped up Taylor. "She was heading for the door, looking quite upset, so I asked her what was up." Taylor shook her head in confusion.

"She said she just needed some air, and went out the back to the alley, but soon after, Ace followed her. What's going on?"

"Tell you later," called Troy over his shoulder, already heading for the back door.

Ace was holding onto Gabriella tight, and she was fighting him hard. He was obviously drunk. He must be. Gabriella caught sight of Troy, and her eyes lit up with hope.

"Troy!" She screamed, but she shouldn't have bothered; he was already running straight at the guy. Troy knocked him down, a knee on his chest, and a hand around his throat.

"Get out of here, Gabi!" Troy yelled. Gabriella hesitated, but when Troy repeated it, she fled.

"As for you," snarled Troy, putting his face close to Ace's, "If you so much as look at her again-"

"You'll make me wish I'd never been born and feel like a big man," said Ace, bored, "Big deal, Bolton."

Troy gave a short laugh, and his hands tightened around Ace's throat.

"Please . . . don't make me punch you. Seriously." hissed Troy, and quickly let go as he head footsteps.

Gabriella was back, with two bouncers. Troy used Kelsi's Silent Footsteps Technique, and slid into the shadows.

The only person they saw (and heard) was Ace so, they grabbed him, and dragged him back inside. Gabriella remained in the empty alleyway, and looked around nervously.

"T-Troy?" she said, worrying, and Troy stepped out of the shadows to give her a hug.

"Troy!" she cried. "You idiot! I thought . . . I thought -"

"Chill." soothed Troy. Lets just go back inside." Troy paused. "On second thought," he looked up at the pitch-black sky.

"Let's just get Chad and Taylor and go home." He sighed.

It wasn't worth it.

* * *

**YAY! So they've learnt some new tricks, and already started to put them to use. (By helping damsels in distress . . .) **

**Bring on the dares!**

**Star x x x**

**P.S. Next Chappie will hopefully be up in a few days. **

**Oh yeah, and please review to let me know what you thought!**


	3. Dare or no dare?

**Okay, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Well . . . I own this plotline . . .**

* * *

"Okay, here's your starter kit." said Jason. He had two small pouches in his hand; he gave one to Troy and one to Chad. 

Opening it, they found assorted bits of metal, small screwdrivers and nails and just random pieces of metal, big and small.

"If you do a bit of searching," Jason told them shrewdly, "You'll find the right one to fit the keyhole."

"You mean we can pick locks with this junk?" said Troy in surprise, and Jason nodded.

Then, they went to find Martha, only to discover that she wasn't in school, so instead they went to Zeke. He taught them some basic assault and defence moves, and told them only to use it in a 'life or death situation'.

"Yeah right," snorted Chad to Troy. "I can beat up Dean with these!" Chad pretended to punch the wall, as if it was Dean himself.

"What about Ace? Causing any more trouble?" Chad said, as he left the Gym with Troy. They had told each other everything that had happened at the party.

Troy was impressed with Chad's 2-minute diversion, and swore to look out for Dean, while Chad kept an eye on Ace.

"No," Troy said, just as they walked round the corner. In the corridor by the lockers, they caught sight of Ace. He seemed to be pleading with Gabriella, but she wasn't impressed; her arm were folded, her expression grim.

"Yes," Troy corrected himself angrily, dropping his bag immediately. He stormed toward the couple, Chad on his heels.

"Can't you take a hint?!" Troy said loudly, and Ace quickly took a step back from Gabriella.

"It's okay Troy," said Gabriella quickly, "He was just leaving. Weren't you?" she said pointedly.

"No Gabi, that's not the point." Troy said. People were stopping in the corridor to stare now. Taylor had appeared, and pushed though the crowd to grab her best friend's elbow.

"Have you forgotten what I said yesterday?" Troy bellowed at him.

Ace rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to answer. As he walked away, Chad tripped hm up, and Troy grabbed his hair as he fell.

A gasp went around the crowd of onlookers.

This meant that Ace was leaning towards the ground, being held up by the hair. "Second Warning." Troy hissed, and let him go. Ace crashed face flat into the floor.

"Ow, my nose!" he howled.

"Oh, don't be so pathetic." Troy said in digust.

"Way to go, Troy," drifted a small voice from the crowd, and soon people were starting to cheer and mutter.

"Come on people," said Zeke, who had also appeared out of nowhere. "Nothing to see here!"

"Yeah," added Jaosn. "Scat!" The crowd slowly dispersed.

"You okay?" Troy asked Gabriella. She made a face.

"Yeah, said Gabriella slowly. "But maybe you shouldn't keep antagonising him like that. It just seems to make him worse . . ."

"Like he wants so badly to prove that he's better than you." Taylor finished for her, and Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I don't appreciate what you two did, of course." Said Gabriella hurriedly. "It's just-"

"Are you guys going to the gym?" Jason interrupted them. He didn't realise that they were having a conversation.

(**A.N. Well, duh, Jason! He needs to pull his head outta the clouds . . .**)

"No, B-Ball practice got disbanded." said Troy wistfully. "Dad had 'other plans'."

The boys continued to talk about basketball, as they made their way back to the gym.

"They are so different," whispered Taylor to Gabriella, as they wondered off.

"I know," nodded Gabriella. "What do you think it is?"

"The Maxmilian Maize Circus," declared Taylor, "Definitely. It's like they've planted a chip in Troy's brain . . . Chad's too."

"Whatever it is . . ." Gabriella said, " . . . I like it!" and they burst into laughter.

**…HSM…**

"I'm bored out of my mind," moaned Chad, bouncing the basketball to Troy, who wandered across the gym before throwing it back.

They'd been doing this for a while; it was getting tiring. They did a pulse-raiser, which got them quite hot, before practicing some techniques.

It was cool to just talk, though. The gym was empty, apart from the two of them.

At the same time, Sharpay strode into the gym, looking for Zeke.

"Ryan, he must be here, he has practice!" She told him, so sure that she was right. "Where else would he -"

She stopped dead at the entrance of the gym. The two boys hadn't seen her yet, but she'd sure seen them.

"What? What?" babbled Ryan, not getting what she was staring at.

"Ryan . . . they're topless."

"And?"

"And, they're really hot."

" . . . _so_?" he said, confused.

"Oh just shut up. You're a guy, you wouldn't get it." She snapped, as she continued to watch the boys.

"I'm sure they weren't that hot a few days ago," she muttered, frowning. Did she make a mistake in choosing Zeke?

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Ryan said stroppily, but Sharpay was no longer listening to him.

Stirding into the gym, she approached Chad from behind before any of them noticed her. Grabbing the ball, she ran back to the entrance of the Gym.

"Hey!" they shouted.

"You want it?" she said flirtatiously. "Come and get it!" She sped off, Ryan on her heels.

"Can you run?" Troy asked Chad.

"Hell yeah." grinned Chad.

**…HSM…**

"That was so pointless," laughed Troy, back in the gym.

"I really don't get her," Chad frowned, refering to Sharpay. She was quite a good runner actually.

They had skidded past Gabriella and Taylor, breezed though the library, flown through the auditorium, and smashed into a bunch of people in the canteen before they finally caught her and their ball.

Of course, by this time they were boiling hot, Sharpay included, but the boys weren't wearing tops anyway.

(**A.N. which much have been a nice sight for the people that saw them running through the school . . . LOL!**)

So anyway, they're in the gym . . .

"So, c'mon." Said Chad suddenly. "We're the Wildcat Daredevils, right? If we're gonna live up to our name, we're gonna have to actually do dares."

"Too true," admitted Troy. "But I'm in the mood for a basketball game. Everyone was hanging out in the auditorium . . ."

"So if no one's coming to the game . . ." Chad shrugged, and sat down, at a loss.

Troy's lips broke into a grin. "We'll bring the game to them!" It sounded pretty stupid to Chad, but Troy knew what to do.

"Okay, let's get changed first." Said Troy, walking into the changing rooms. They stopped in the doorway, as they spotted Ace, changing into his Soccer Kit. He hadn't seen them.

"I have an idea," Chad whispered to Troy. And as he listened, he loved every bit of it.

**…HSM…**

Troy peeped into the room. There were no Coaches in sight. He quickly dashed though the Office.

Using his Starter's Kit, Troy picked the lock for the spare kit cupboard, and took out an East High cheerleading outfit and trainers.

"Let me see," he muttered, grinning, "The biggest pair or the smallest pair?"

He decided to grab the biggest pair; it would be more comical.

Troy shut the cupboard, but then he had a problem. He couldn't lock the cupboard with the same pin he opened it with.

And of course, at that moment, he heard footsteps.

"Oh crap," he whinged, searching through the kit. He grabbed the pen look-alike thing, and stuffed it into the lock.

The footsteps got louder . . .

It obviously wasn't going to shut. So Troy grabbed the red screwdriver ad jammed it into the side of the cupboard, which kept it shut.

"Troy?" said Coach Rendell. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just getting my lucky sweatband," Troy lied casually. He had no idea how he thought of that so quickly.

"My Dad had it, and . . . I have an exam this afternoon. I need it. And of course, my dad's busy today, or else we would have had Basketball practice . . ."

"I see. Well, you'd better be off then. There's only half of lunch left." said Coach Rendell, a little suspicious. Troy, and left the office as his cell rang.

"You got it? came Chad's breathless voice."

"Yep, I'm on my way back now." Said Troy, breaking into a run.

Back in the office, Coach Rendell walked over to the desk. Nothing was stolen.

And then . . . he turned around . . . to find his face inches from a red screwdriver stuck into the Spare Kit Cupboard. "Bolton . . ." he muttered.

**…HSM…**

Chad waited outside the changing rooms casually until Ace left, and then dashed inside. He snatched up Ace's clothes, and stuffed them into his bag.

Running to the empty Science lab, Chad found a bit of string and pinned the clothes to it. He didn't have any pins, so he searched the lab some more and found tongs.

The last part; he hung the clothes outside by tying both ends to windows in the lab. Then he ran back to the changing rooms to call Troy. "You got it?" he said breathlessly.

"Yep, I'm on my way back now." came Troy's voice.

"This is gonna be so sweet . . ." laughed Chad, as their plan started to take effect.

* * *

**This was so fun to write! I hope you liked it too. ****Have you guessed what they're trying to do?**

**Please review!**

**Star x x x**


	4. Ace reaps his reward

OMG!

I am SO SORRY for the huge delay! My Internet sorta went wack, and I couldn't use it.

I'll try real hard to post the next Chappie really soon to make up for it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but you can pretend I do, and I'll be happy! **

* * *

"Ms Darbus will flip," said Zeke, smothering his laughter. 

"The bat can't do newt." snorted Troy. "I wouldn't worry about her."

Chad drifted all around the stage, as he drew the basketball court on it with a piece of chalk.

"Let's go." said Troy defiantly. Most of the basketball team were in the auditorium anyway, and quite a lot of people watched as they played.

"What the _hell_ are they doing?" Taylor muttered to Gabriella, who had just come in to see what was going on.

"Beats me." She giggled back. She casually glanced over her shoulder before going inside the auditorium.

Her gaze locked.

And stared.

Suddenly, she snapped into danger mode.

"Ms Darbus is coming! Get out, get out get out!" she shouted, and everyone scrambled around, panicking.

"Oh bum." said Troy, irritated.

"Well, it wasn't the brightest idea in the world," snorted Chad.

"Shut up." Troy snapped. "I'll pick the lock for the cupboard door for us to hide in, you create a diversion."

"Check." Chad agreed, and dashed to the door.

"You can't go in there," Chad told the prissy woman quickly. Ms Darbus slowly lowered her glasses, and looked over the top of them.

"And, may I ask, why not, Mr Danforth?" she said with raised eyebrows.

"Ryan's got a nose bleed." Chad lied weakly.

"Who called my name?" said Ryan cheerfully, looking healthy, as he popped out of nowhere.

"You were saying?" Ms Darbus pursed her lips.

"What was I saying?"

"That Ryan had a nosebleed!"

"Ryan? Oh no, I meant Troy!" Chad lied again, pretening to be surprised.

"You see, Sharpay stole our basketball, and Troy ran after her, but he slipped and smashed his nose into the piano. The stage is a bloody mess."

Ms Darbus turned to Sharpay, who had just come out of the auditorium doors.

She had this disgusted look on her face, because she didn't like the B-ball boys taking over her temple, not because of Troy's nosebleed, like Ms Darbus thought.

"Did you take Troy's basketball?" Ms Darbus asked her.

"I was just mucking around," muttered Sharpay, annoyed. "Everyone doesn't have to keep on going on about it!"

Chad grinned, as Sharpay had just strengthened his lie. Ms Darbus shrugged. "Just get it cleaned up." She sighed, and left.

"She gone?" came a hiss. Troy poked his head out. "I couldn't lock us in the cupboard. _Un_locking it was fine, but after that . . ."

"Well, whatever." said Chad, as they headed back to the changing rooms, looking out for Ms Darbus as they went.

…**HSM…**

Ace went into the changing rooms. He was on his own, because he left practice early.

He walked to wear he left his clothes. He picked them up, not noticing anything until he put them on. They weren't his.

It was red, and way too small for him. It was a cheerleader's outfit! He tugged, but he couldn't get them damned thing off.

"What the -" he said, bewildered. He ran down to the other end of the changing rooms where the Coaches Office was. It was empty.

He rushed to the spare kit cupboard, but some idiot had stuck a red screwdriver in there. There was no way it would open.

"Sonuva -" he said angrily. _Where were his clothes_?

Ace ran back to his stuff; he would just stay in his soccer kit. But now that was gone too! The changing room door was swinging slightly, like someone had recently been through it . . .

"Oh God," he said, horrified.

…**HSM…**

Chad and Troy waited outside the changing rooms, with over fifty students.

They had all been told that they were about to see something that required a lot of daring and courage. Everyone thought they were going to do a life-threatening dare or something.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, one of the funniest and strangest sights you will see in your life!" Chad declared.

"What_is_ it, though?" pleaded a random voice from the crowd.

"Wait for it," said Troy in a hushed voice. "_Wait for it!_"

There was total silence, then, right on cue, Ace came bursting out of the changing rooms, wearing the cheerleader's uniform, and laughter spread through the whole crowd.

More people were rushing in by the second, including Gabriella and Taylor.

"No_ way_!" Gabriella exclaimed, bursting into laughter.

"Who the hell took my clothes?" Ace shouted angrily.

Troy and Chad looked at each other, and raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'we don't know anything!'

"Argh!" yelled Ace. "I'll get you two for this!" and he lunged at them, but they smartly dodged out of the way. Ace fell to the floor, and the cheerleader outfit ripped down the back.

Chad and Troy looked at each other again; giving a long ghetto 'Oh!' as Kelsi Nielsen came running toward the scene.

"Everyone, look outside!" she screeched, running back out, and there was practically a stampede of students rushing outside.

Ace followed the crowd after he had scrambled to his feet, and went pale as he saw his clothes hanging there, from the windows at the front of the school.

Tons of people were there, all watching Ace be humiliated, laughing, shouting, pointing.

"Sorry dude," said Chad, almost apologetically. "You had too many warnings."

"It was time to reap your reward." said Troy, satisfied. They headed back to the school, as everyone stayed at the front of the school.

"Bolton, why aren't you in the medical room?" said Ms Darbus, as she frowned. "I thought you had a nosebleed!"

"I'm gonna be honest with you Darb," said Chad with a smirk. "I lied."

"Bolton!" came a shout from Coach Rendell. "Was it you who stuck the screwdriver in the spare kit cupboard?"

"Yup!" Troy said, bored. "What'cha gonna do?"

"Put the both of you in detention!" roared Ms Darbus, furious.

"Well, we knew it was coming." Chad shrugged, as Troy looked at him, smiling.

It wasn't going to stop them from accomplishing their next mission!

Suddenly, Troy's phone beeped twice, and Troy took it out to check it. Ms Darbus tried to snatch it from him, (before giving him double detention). But Troy just ran away from the crazy woman.

"Who is it?" asked Chad, peering over his shoulder, once they were out of sight.

"Scarlet!" said Troy in surprise, and Chad shared that emotion, as he read the message.

::Hey. Just wonderin how da daredevil thing was goin. I wanted 2 tlk 2 u bout it, in fact. Txt bak plz! Scarlet.

* * *

**Ha ha! So Ace finally reaped his reward. I had such fun writing that!**

**I think most of you will get the text language, but here a few translation for those who don't:**

**Tlk: talk, bout: about, summat: something, txt: text, bak: back, and plz: please.**

**Star x x x**


	5. Text messages

**I told you I'd post this chappie soon!**

**This chapter is really interesting, though it's not as good as the others. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do do do dooooo . . . Oh sorry, was that a question? (lol)**

* * *

School was finally over; what a long day it had been! 

Sharpay walked out of the school like she owned the place, and bumped into Taylor and Gabriella.

"What are you doing here, girlies?" she pursed her lips, and put her sunglasses on stylishly. "Shouldn't you be with your gorgeous boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends?" Taylor snorted. "We don't have any boyfriends!"

"You sure?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "I mean, Troy and Chad-"

"Are our friends," finished Gabriella firmly, and Taylor nodded.

"If you say so," shrugged Sharpay. "But no girl that I know would give them up, so don't start crying when they find someone else."

"What?" said Taylor, bewildered.

"Sharpay . . . " Gabriella sighed.

"Amy!" Sharpay called to one girl, but the whole group turned round to listen.

"What do you think of Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth?" She called.

"Is that a trick question?" snorted one of the girls.

"Ooh," Amy rolled her eyes. "Ultra ultra ultra super super -"

"Hot," cut in another girl, "To be brief!"

"Definitely!" put in a girl called Georgina, and giggles erupted all round.

"You'd better not let Freddie hear you say that, Gina," giggled Sharpay.

"Oh crap, yeah!" Georgina lowered her voice to a whisper, and looked all around her for him, while the girls laughed.

"Look," Gabriella tried hard not to giggle with Taylor, "What are you saying?"

"I've heard all this best friend rubbish before. It's crazy crap. A girl and a boy can't _ever_ be best friends. Friends, yeah." Sharpay popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Keep up the best buds act for as long as you want, but you _will_ fall for each other eventually." she gurgled, her voice muffled by the gum.

"Taylor, I'm done here." said Gabriella boredly, and Sharpay blew a bubble, before popping it in irritation.

"I'm tying to help here! Just look out for the signs, okay?" Sharpay passed them a piece of paper. This is what it said;

Total signs of flirting: Guys

1. She makes eye contact and smiles at you.

2. She hits you softly on the arm and laughs when you say something funny.

3. She flips her hair when she's talking to you.

4. She touches your arm when she talks to you.

5. She says, "No, I'm not telling you who I like!" with a big smile on her face

6. She asks you who you like or who you would go out with seemingly interested.

7. When you go to the movies with a bunch of your friends and she is almost always next to you.

8. She criticizes you on a girl you like.

9. You catch her staring at you.

10. She plays with your hair or tries to put make up on you.

11. Her friends outside of school and in school know about you, and says she talks about you a lot.

12. She knows your phone number and address.

13. She will try and talk, and spend time with you as much as possible

Total signs of flirting: Girls

1. He stares at you alot.

2. He hits you a lot. (just play hitting )

3. He uses the first thing that pops into his head to start a conversation with you

4. He yelled, "Hi!", to your mom that day she picked you up from school.

5. He blew off his buds to go see "Run Away Bride" with you cuz you couldn't get another girl pal to go and didn't want to go alone.

6. He tries to make you laugh anyway even if he gets hurt in the process

7. His voice gets softer ("Hey, you") when ever you two talk.

8. You hung up on him. He called you back.

9. You where invited by him to a group outing.

10. He called you to talk about nothing at all.

11. He imitates your laugh. OK, you do snort sometimes. Which makes you laugh even harder.

12. He remembers little things you mention in casual conversation.

13. He sometimes stares straight into your eyes.

14. He every possible way to touch you (your hair, face, ass, thighs, ect.)

"That's crap." snorted Gabriella. "They haven't done any of that!"

"Troy and Chad are the masters of discretion . . ." sang Sharpay, as she floated away.

…**HSM…**

"What then?" Troy asked Chad, who grinned on the other end of the line.

"We just follow where she goes, getting pics as evidence that we've followed her."

"Okay, that's simple. So why do you look so worried?"

"Because, Troy, what we're doing . . . is kind of wrong. Not to mention that if we get caught, we'll be in the biggest sh-"

"We'll be fine!" said Troy quickly. "Stop worrying."

Chad sighed. "Kay, then. Catcha later," and he hung up. Troy lay back o his bed, and pulled his cell out of his pocket to text a reply to Scarlet.

(A.N. By the way, the next part of this story is just the text messages they sent to each other, that's what the double colons are for.)

_::Hey, how r u? wat was it u needed to tell me? T.B. ::_

_:: Sean rly liked da idea of teachin u guys tricks n stuff, maybe cause he never rly thought about it before. S.M. ::_

_:: Y doesn't he then? We can come over. T.B. ::_

_::That'd be great! I'll tell Sean. Give me two minutes. :_

Troy fell asleep, and was awoken about five minutes later by two beeps.

_:: Sorry about the delay; he was mucking around on the tightrope. Had to get him down to talk to him. So anyway, he loves the idea, but there's a prob. ::_

_:: Oh? T.B. ::_

_:: Yeah . . . Dad' not letting any1 cum ova . . . S.M. ::_

_:: How come? T.B. ::_

_:: He's an idiot. ::_

_:: Makes sense. ::_

_:: You could still sneak in, but that's difficult. S.M. ::_

_:: Don't you live in the tent thingy? T.B. ::_

_:: No! What planet do you live on, Troy::_

_:: (laughs loudly) oh, was that a question::_

_:: Ha ha, funny guy. We're at the Peacock Hotel. Know where that is::_

_:: PEACOCK hotel? What the . . . ::_ (**A.N. Troy can't use italics on his phone, so I used capitals.**)

_:: I'm guessing from your reaction that you haven't even heard of it. ::_

_:: Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious. ::_

_:: Shut up, you. I'm spending a fortune, sending you all these texts. And when did we stop using Text Slang? S.M. ::_

_:: I don't know, But I've got to go and meet Chad for a mission, so I'll catcha later. T.B. ::_

_:: Ooh, a mission. I like the sound of that. Tell you cute friend I said hi. S.B. ::_

_:: Don't have any cute friends; I'm the only cute 1! LOL. ::_

_:: Just tell him you fool. (giggles) S.M. ::_

_:: Will do. Over and Out. T.B. ::_

(A.N. Translations; rly: really, ova: over, catcha: catch you)

…**HSM…**

Ms Darbus sat down at the table. It was a very beautiful restaurant, very romantic.

So who was Ms Darbus waiting for?

A man entered the restaurant and sat down opposite her. Chad couldn't see his face properly, but Troy zoomed in on the video camera.

"You getting his?" Chad hissed to him. Troy glanced at him.

"Are_you_ taking pictures?"

"I don't need to, if you're getting this."

"Chad-"

"Shut up and find out who the guy is!"

A noise from behind startled them; they were on the rooftop of Pizza Pete, looking down at the cafe.

It wasn't hard to follow Ms Darbus; After Troy texted a goodbye to Scarlet, he met up with Chad to go to the auditorium, and followed from there.

Chad didn't really like the idea of doing it, but Troy said that it was only a bit of fun, even though he was trying to deny that he felt the same way.

"What if we find out something that we don't want to find out?" said Chad.

"Chad, for God's sake, stop worrying about – oh £/$!" Troy was so shocked, he dropped the video camera; it fell down the ground, and smashed.

"What the hell!" Chad exclaimed. "What? What is it?"

"I'm getting out of here." Troy stormed. Chad followed, not sure what was going on. On the way down from the rooftop, they bumped into Pete, the owner of Pizza Pete.

"Did you manage to do what you wanted?" said the friendly owner of the restaurant, Pete Perlotti.

"Yep, thanks Pete," Chad shouted over his shoulder, as Troy continued to run downstairs.

"Troy – please – wait up!" Chad yelled.

Troy ran out the door and right across the road, not caring about the cars that beeped at him and almost crashed into each other.

Chad exited Pizza Pete, and followed Troy, picking up the broken camera on the way.

Troy ran right into the door of the restaurant, and stopped still, staring. Chad was close on his tail, and almost smashed into him as he also entered the cafe.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Troy bellowed to Ms Darbus . . . and his father!

"Troy/ I thought you were at home!" said Mr Bolton, frowning.

"That's where I thought you were." Troy snarled through gritted teeth.

"We were just talking about you, as a matter of fact," said Ms Darbus primly, sipping her wine.

"And you choose such an intimate place to do that because . . . ?" panted Chad, and Mr Bolton and Ms Darbus burst out laughing at the crazy idea.

"We were going to meet outside," said the Coach, looking pointedly at Ms Darbus. "But _she_ insisted on getting a hot chocolate."

"I have a name. And anyway, we came here to talk about Troy." snorted Ms Darbus. "You can't be in the musical and go to Basketball practice at the same time."

"Musical?" said Chad, confused. "What the . . . ?" Troy just shrugged.

"And I don't agree that Troy should get detention," added Mr Bolton. "He and Chad did nothing wrong."

"So you don't mind that the lied to me about Troy's condition, stole a boy's clothes to hang up at the front of the school, and had his cell phone out on school property?"

"Nope." shrugged Jack Bolton. Ms Darbus looked angrily at Mr Bolton, who was trying hard not to crack up laughing.

"You see, this is why we can never agree. Your ignorance -"

"Let's get out of here, before Darb throws a fit at your dad," whispered Chad to Troy, and they quickly left, as they argued more.

"I'm giving your dad a call next!" Ms Darbus called to Chad, who cringed.

"I didn't realise we were is so much trouble that she actually has to contact our parents!" Troy groaned. "She goes so over the top."

"I told you this was a bad idea!" hissed Chad, making him stop in the street to look him in the eye.

"When you do this sort of thing, you find out things you wish you hadn't._And_ the Vid Cam is, like, unusable!"

"I'm sorry. You were right from the beginning." Troy admitted, Chad put a hand on his shoulder and grinned.

"No biggie."

Chad and troy started to stroll down the street, heading for home. The streetlights were on, and a cool breeze drifted through the dark roads.

"So . . ." Troy cleared his throat. "Wanna go and do the same thing to Sharpay tomorrow night? We might see something interesting . . ."

Troy raised an eyebrow and Chad grinned with him.

"You read my mind." Chad laughed.

* * *

**Sharpay's gonna be spied on! They never learn, do they?**

**It's gonna be so cool . . . stick around to read! Please review!**

**Star x x x**


	6. Sharpay gets snapped

**BONUS! This is an **_**extra long**_** Chappie! (Like, really long . . .)**

**So enjoy! (You're gonna love this one . . .)**

**Disclaimer: Sean and Scarlet are MINE! (Ha ha ha!) (What is it with me and brackets today?)**

* * *

"Luckily, her Dad's coming on business, so she can come too. Sean can't; he has to be the Man of the place while Maxmilian isn't around." Troy informed Chad, as they stood by their locker. 

"Is Scarlet coming to see you?"

"Yep. We're gonna work out the best way to get together and start training." Troy bit his lip thoughtfully.

"We'll probably have to drive down there; wake up early, about the time we wake up for school, then leave. It's a long drive." said Troy.

"Huh, tell me about it!" said Chad. "Five hours!"

"Yeah, but when we went with the others, we took the long route round." Troy corrected him. "_And_ there was traffic. This time, it should only be three hours at the most."

"Good." nodded Chad, and somebody from behind covered his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Taylor, I know it's you!" he said, laughing, as he turned around and saw her cheerful face. He felt a good lot happier and lighter just looking at her.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Gabriella.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little heads about." grinned Troy, and Taylor and Gabriella whacked him round the head.

"That reminds me, watch out for Ace." said Taylor seriously. "No joke. He's out to get you."

"He couldn't get to me if he was walking down the hallway with a bargepole," Chad snorted. "And I don't even know what a bargepole is!"

They all laughed, but as Taylor did so, she locked eyes with Chad, who smiled softly at her. _Love Link . . ._ he thought happily.

Troy looked at his watch. "Chad, we'd better go. We need to borrow Jason's camera for tonight . . ."

"Oh yeah!" said Chad, being deliberately mysterious and tweaking his nose. They left, making the girls wonder what they were up to.

"Hey, girlies!" called Sharpay down the corridor as she hurried towards them. "I got you another list!"

"Not again," moaned Gabriella, and Taylor groaned as she took the paper from Sharpay. Sharpay didn't even stick around to watch them read it;

Statement of Love: The Kiss

Kiss on the hand - I adore you  
Kiss on the cheek - I just want to be friends  
Kiss on the neck - I want you  
Kiss on the lips - I love you  
Kiss on the ears - I am just playing  
Kiss anywhere else - lets not get carried away  
Look in your eyes - kiss me  
Playing with your hair - I can't live without you  
Hand on your waist - I love you to much to let you go

Guys and Girls . . . close your eyes when kissing, it is rude to stare!!!

"What the hell . . . ?" spluttered Taylor, and Gabriella giggled. "Does that mean that when trtoy and Chad looks in our eyes, they wanna kiss us?"

That made them laugh harder. "Forget _that_," snorted Gabriella. "If that's the best Sharpay can do, she needs to wise up!"

**…HSM…**

Chad repositioned himself, being awkward. "Ow!" Troy hissed. "Your foot's on my head!"

"Where else am I supposed to put it?" demanded Chad. "If I step on any of these branches, we're both gonna fall outta this tree!"

Troy climbed up to a higher part of the tree, and Chad handed him the camera. Troy peered through it and zoomed in, getting a great view of Sharpay's bedroom.

It was dark; evening had come fast already, and they were ready for some more Daredevil work.

"Well?" Chad panted, pushing Troy up so he wouldn't fall on Chad.

"She's not in her bedroom!" exclaimed Troy, and Chad groaned loudly.

"This was a waste of time then, wasn't it!"

"How can we get her to go to her bedroom . . . think Chad, think!"

"Shut up, I'm thinking!" said Chad annoyed. He snapped a bit of bark off the tree and threw it at her window.

Then he did it again. And again.

What Chad and Troy can't see happening downstairs

"What's that noise?" asked Mrs Evans. "Ryan, be a dear and check upstairs."

"I'm doing Drama homework," he said smoothly, even though he blatantly wasn't. "Sharpay's doing nothing though."

"Sharpay, go upstairs and shut the windows." ordered Mr Evans.

"I was just about to call Zeke!" Sharpay whined, but she went upstairs anyway, just to get away from her parents.

She put up her middle finger at Ryan, who grinned at her.

On the landing, Sharpay stopped and listened. The noise seemed to be coming from her bedroom. Going into her bedroom, the noise suddenly stopped.

The window was shut; it couldn't be wind or anything.

"Well that's just flipping great, isn't it?" she said, exasperated. And flopped on her bed. She turned on the stereo and played some music.

As Sharpay got into the beat, she practically went nuts, jumping on her bed, feeling the music.

"Sharpay, you're being too loud honey!" called Mrs Evans, her voice muffled through the shut bedroom door.

Sharpay pulled a face, and to prove her point, she dropped her portable stereo on the floor, which made a loud BANG.

Then, she went to her Mirror, and started cleaning of all the make-up she currently wore.

When she'd finished, she looked like a different person with no make-up at all. Then, she redid her make-up, using different shades to the one she wore before.

She sighed, and crawled onto her bed, tired.

She got into a comfortable position, but then got up again to kiss every poster of some random guy on her walls, and finally lay down to sleep.

"Did you get all of that?" breathed Chad in awe.

"Did I? I hardly stopped pressing the damn button!" said Troy, with a little chuckle, and stood up on the branch. "Who would have known -"

A fierce wind rumbled by, and as troy wasn't holding on properly . . . it blew him right out of the tree!

"Troy!" called Chad, trying hard not to laugh, even though he was shocked. "Are you hurt?"

Silence. Then a small voice, "I'm okay!"

**…HSM…**

Chad lay on his back looking at the ceiling, and chuckled again like he had for the last three hours. Every time he remembered Troy falling out of the tree, it set him off again, and even Troy laughing about it afterwards.

_Taylor._ Chad thought again, with a sigh. It was all he could think about, apart from Troy's treetop fall. _Taylor, Troy, Taylor._

He thought about the time when they were at Taylor's house, in her bedroom.

Gabriella was showing them the Quartz crystal that she was so excited about, but then Troy snatched it and ran out of the room. Gabriella chased him, yelling, and Chad and Taylor just watched them run out of the room, laughing.

Then, they looked at each other, and there was a sudden connection, like a bond they'd shared all their life. Like . . . a Love Link.

If you could call it love . . .

Then, Troy ran back in the room, and the link was lost.

Troy locked the door, locking Gabriella out, and she banged against the door, as there was a Boys v Girls struggle.

They used to go round to each other's houses to muck about, chill out, throw contests and play truth or dare . . .

Chad really wanted to just talk to her, be with her . . .

Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed his cell, and called her. It was very late, but Chad wasn't bothered. He just wanted to hear her voice.

(**A.N. Which is a daring thing to do . . .**)

"Hello?"

"Taylor? Can I come over? I'm bored."

"Chad," she rubbed her eyes, and twisted round to her alarm clock. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, I know! There's nothing to do at midnight; I get so bored."

"Don't you usually talk to Troy?"

"Sometimes. Tonight, I think he's meeting someone."

"At this time of night? Woah. He's nuts." There was a rustle on the other end, as Taylor sat up.

"You can come over if you want; to be honest, I couldn't sleep. But I'm not getting out of my warm bed, o you're gonna have to find your own way into my house!"

Taylor giggled, thinking that there was no way he could do it. But Chad was already getting the stuff he needed!

'Easy-peasey!' he thought, grinning. "Okay then, see you soon!" he said quickly and hung up.

Taylor took the phone away from her ear to stare at it. _What is that boy up to?_ She thought suspiciously.

**...HSM…**

Troy stood a little way away from his house, looking down the road.

The girl was running towards him, very agile and speedy. Showing off, she did a cartwheel and a couple of backflips just before she reached him, and they laughed together.

"Troy!" Scarlet giggled. "How are you?"

"So-so." He shrugged, grinning at her.

"Still up for your 'training' scheme?"

"Definitely. But it's going to waste a lot of time to drive down to yours every day."

"I know; we'll meet each other halfway. I know a gym we could go to, not too far from here. We could borrow the equipment we need."

"Great! When should we start?"

Scarlet frowned, her red hair shimmering in the moonlight. "The day after tomorrow. Sean can help us."

"That's cool. Hey, you'd better get back, your dad will start worrying."

Scarlet snorted. "My Dad's a worrier, full stop. It's midnight; he's probably snoring in bed." Their laughs echoes down the quiet street.

"We're driving back down tomorrow night, so we might meet again. See you around, Troy."

Scarlet kissed his cheek, and ran off into the darkness, leaving Troy wondering whether he liked Gabriella or Scarlet better.

**…HSM…**

Chad climbed over the garden fence, and picked the lock for the back door using Jason's Starter kit.

Shutting the door quietly, he crept to Taylor's bedroom, using Kelsi's Silent Footsteps technique. It was harder than he thought; he didn't know where all the creaky floorboards were.

He peeped in the master bedroom; parent were fast asleep. He was safe.

He slid into Taylor's bedroom, and froze as he spotted her, his breath caught in his throat.

She was lying down peacefully, with her hair spread across her pillow, and a sliver of moonlight shining on her face. Her hands were clasped together, resting on her stomach.

She was sleeping so beautifully and peacefully, Chad didn't have the heart to wake her.

Moving closer to her bed, he leaned over her, and his lips very softly brushed hers, and her eyes immediately opened.

**(A.N. I guess she wasn't as asleep as Chad originally thought . . .)**

"Poser." Chad whispered, and Taylor giggled.

"How did you get in?" she asked in amazement.

"It's a secret." Chad said quietly while laughing a little with Taylor. She sat up, and they gazing at each other for a long time. Then, wrapping her arms round his neck, she kissed him again.

They didn't speak; they didn't need to. This was real, special.

Like their souls were bonded with a single kiss. Like Sharpay's list said, a kiss on the lips meant _I love you,_ right?

The link wouldn't be lost _this_ time.

**…HSM…**

Troy thought carefully, staring at his pillow. How seriously were they going to take this?

The "dares" might turn out to be really dangerous . . . but Troy really liked the idea.

The Wildcat Daredevils. W.D.

Costumes. Code Names. New Recruits.

If they could pull this off . . . they would be East High _Legends_.

With that happy thought in his head, he turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Sniff. Sniff. Taylor and Chad are **_**so**_** cute! And now Scarlet and Sean are going to teach them acrobatics and stuff!**

**Isn't it so exciting?! Please review, and let and know what you think!**

**Star x x x**

**P.S. Did I make it too long? Sorry!**


	7. Another random school day

**Another fairly long Chappie! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: . . . you know, all this disclaiming is so distressing . . . (lol)**

* * *

Taylor rested her head on Chad's shoulder, and gazed into his peaceful face. He lay _on_ the duvet of her bed, and Taylor lay _under_ the duvet, next to him. 

"Woah, you are tired," Taylor murmured, ran a hand through his hair. She was too happy to sleep. She was comfortable like this. They had talked for ages before Chad finally fell asleep, and Taylor checked her parents.

Taylor closed her eyes, feeling safe, and she didn't know she'd fallen asleep until five hours later, when she woke up.

"Chad, you'd better wake up! You're gonna have to leave soon, or my parents will find you! You have to hide or something!" panicked Taylor.

"_You_ wake. _You_ leave. No hide." said Chad groggily, and Taylor giggled.

"Oh yeah; I forgot that you're cranky in the morning." She said, knowing it would set him off. He sat up abruptly.

"What is it with you people? I don't – get – cranky! It was one time, and it was early!"

"Chad, it was eight thirty (8:30) then. Right now it's about quarter past five. (05:15)"

"_What_?" said Chad in dismay. Taylor couldn't stop giggling, but she shut up pretty quick when she heard footsteps.

Chad leapt up, reacting to the sound faster than Taylor, and locked the door.

"Taylor? Are you okay?" asked Mr McKessie groggily, trying to open the door. Obviously, it was locked.

"Yep, I'm fine!" Taylor said, stuttering a bit though shock.

"_Sound more tired_!" Chad mouthed to her, so she gave a loud, fake yawn.

"I'm going downstairs to get a glass of water, then I'm going back to bed." Taylor told her father through the locked door.

"Okay, night honey." said her Dad. Taylor waited until the footsteps were gone, then she ran o the door and unlocked it.

"We'll go downstairs together, and I'll come back up on my own." She whispered to him, so she did just that.

It was actually thrilling, like they were just waiting to be caught, but knew they wouldn't be.

"See you tomorrow." She said, giving Chad a parting kiss, and he left through the back door, grinning like an idiot.

**…HSM…**

"Chad! Chad, quickly!" Troy yelled to him as soon as he came through the school doors. "Oh s £#$" panicked Troy. "_Quickly_!"

"What the hell is going on?" said Chad, bewildered holding his beloved basketball.

"Some little weasel stole the camera! He snatched it out of my hand when I was at my locker . . ." Troy said. "Sharpay is going to be humiliated if we don't get it back!"

"Not to mention how angry she'll be if she finds out it was us!" Chad said, also starting to panic.

"We do we start looking?" said Troy, relying on Chad as usual.

"You think for a change!" was the grumpy reply. "No, wait." Chad thought hard. "If I stole a camera . . . the first thing I'd do is get the pictures developed."

"I already did, and the kid took those too. Then what?" urged Troy.

"Those are really embarrassing pictures of Sharpay," said Chad slowly, thinking outside the box. "I guess I'd probably photocopy them for the whole school to see."

"The only photocopiers are in the teacher's lounge." Troy affirmed.

"Then we'd better get moving. We have to get it back before the homeroom bell goes!" Chad said, and they broke into a run down the empty hallway.

**…HSM…**

"I should have known." Troy fumed, and Ace's head snapped up, holding the camera.

The boy who had stolen Troy's camera was with him, both standing by the photocopier.

"Sorry Bolton, was this _yours_?" Ace said, feigning surprise.

"You knew it was his. I bet you asked the kid to steal it!" growled Chad. "As for you," he added to the kid, "Scat!"

The boy bolted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." sniffed Ace, retrieving the photo's.

They had only gotten four photo's developed; Sharpay without make-up, Sharpay kissing the posters, Sharpay jamming crazily to rock music, Sharpay dropping the stereo.

"Give them to me." Troy demanded, stepping forward.

"Why? Is she your secret love Bolton?" sneered Ace, and that pissed Chad off.

He lobbed the ball right at Ace's head, and it bounced off and hit something else, which hit something else . . . the chain reaction was disastrous.

"Oh crap." said Chad. Ace slumped to the floor, dizzy because his head throbbed.

"Don't worry about that. Just get what we came for." said Troy, determined.

He snatched the photo's from Ace while he was still dazed, Chad retrieved his basketball, and then they got the hell outta there!

"Hey Troy, guess what?" Chad grinned, remembering. "Last night . . ."

**…HSM…**

Lunch break. Everyone was hanging out in the cafeteria, sitting at one table.

Troy, Chad and Taylor, who were exchanging secret smiles, Gabriella, Zeke and Jason.

Then there was Sharpay who was only there because Zeke was, Ryan who was there for Sharpay was, and Kelsi who had nothing else to do.

"Wow. Now I get where the Wildcat thing came from," came a voice, and everyone on the table turned round to see Scarlet.

"Hey!" said Chat and Troy in unison. Scarlet kissed Troy and Chad's cheek with a smile.

(**A.N. She loves kissing cheeks, doesn't she?**)

"You guys are really popular here, huh? I saw your faces on a poster on the way here!"

"Yup, we're pretty famous!" joked Troy. "Long story, don't ask."

"Hey, aren't you the acrobat we saw at the Maxmilian Maize Circus?" frowned Zeke.

"Yep!" said Scarlet cheerfully, her red hair shimmering against the light. "I saw you guys there. Did you like my act?" Everyone nodded, mesmerised.

"Is your hair naturally red?" asked Chad in interest, "I mean, your eyebrows are brown."

"Funny you should ask," said Scarlet, he eyebrows wide. "My hair is naturally brown, like Sean's." she stopped, then went on;

"I dyed my hair red to match my name, and kept it red. Sean dyed his red to match mine at first, but then let it grow back to brown with the tips red. Weird."

"Oh," chorused everyone in realisation. Scarlet burst out laughing.

"You're all jokers," she giggled. "I'd better go before your headmaster catches me!"

"Good point! He won't be happy." said Chad.

"No, he will!" grinned Scarlet. "He knows my Dad, so I'm safe!" everyone giggled. "Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" everyone chorused.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," she added, almost flirtatiously to Troy and Chad.

"Huh?" said Gabriella confused. "What did she mean? Troy?"

"Er . . . long story, tell you later." said Troy quickly.

Gabriella frowned, but let it slide, as everyone left the table apart from Taylor and Gabriella. Sharpay was about to go, then lingered.

"You'd better watch your boyfriends. They're about to get snapped up by a charming crocodile with red hair." She smirked, but not unkindly.

"How many times do we have to tell you? They're just friends." Gabriella said impatiently. "Right Taylor?"

Taylor hesitated. "Uh . . ."

She hadn't told Gabriella about Chad's midnight visit yet. Gabriella stared at her best friend, shocked that she even had to think about it.

"Taylor?" she said uncertainly.

"Chad's won her heart," said Sharpay triumphantly. "The battle's over. Now, Troy just has to -"

"Oh, stop it," Gabriella snapped. "When did you become the Love Fairy?"

"When I met Zeke." Sharpay said proudly, and flounced off. The girls stared after her.

"She must love him loads." said Taylor in surprise, but mainly amazement.

"Do you love Chad?" asked Gabriella suddenly.

"I . . . huh?" said Taylor, caught off-guard.

"I mean, I love Troy like a brother, but I want to know, seriously. Just curious." said Gabriella.

"How could you ask . . . ?" Taylor stuttered. "I mean, just because I've known Chad for quite a long time -"

"Taylor," interrupted Gabriella. "It's a simple question, and it has a simple answer. Be _honest_."

Taylor was silent for quite a long time. _Just say no_, pleaded Gabriella silently. Things had been fine, the four of them as friends. It had been for so long, and Gabriella didn't want anything to change.

If Taylor said _no_, it would reassure her that everything would stay normal . . .

"I don't know," said Taylor slowly, at last Gabriella almost crumbled.

"Guys, have you heard?!" shouted Kelsi to them, as she sprinted across the cafeteria.

"What?" chorused Taylor and Gabriella, and Kelsi recited breathlessly;

"Ace was taking pictures of Sharpay, and he was gonna expose them to the whole school, but Troy and Chad stopped them. This morning. Everyone's making out lime they're heroes, and Sharpay doesn't know yet."

"How do you know this?" said Gabriella.

"Ace made some little kid be his side-kick, only he wanted out. He wasn't bothered about keeping it secret." shrugged Kelsi.

"He better find a place to hide then," giggled Taylor. "Ace won't be happy, will he?"

"No, but who cares?" said Gabriella, and the three girls giggled together.

**…HSM…**

"I'm gonna jump." said Troy, determined.

"You're gonna commit suicide, you mean." said Chad crossly. "Don't be a fool."

"This is what being a Daredevil is all about!" said Troy incredulously.

"I've never heard such bull! This is getting to your head, Troy!"

"Chad, I don't care what you say."

"Fine by me. Give me a shout when you realise that I'm right." He paused.

"Or at least leave me note so I know what kind of flowers you want at your funeral."

Chad left the room.

* * *

**What's Troy gonna do? Will he jump? Jump from where? Why?**

**Maybe he's just nuts, like me (lol) Please leave a review to let me know what you thought! **

**Star x x x**


	8. Don't say I love you

**Okay, here's the next Chappie, and I really hope you like it! If you do, please review!**

**Disclaimer: Aww . . .**

* * *

Troy strode into the gym. Everyone was hanging around, chillin, talking. 

Chad was sitting in the stands, **(A.N. You know the place where the seats are, is it the Stalls or Stands or something else completely)** arms crossed, eyes closed.

"Hey." Troy said, and Chad opened his eyes, regarding him coldly.

"I'm guessing you didn't jump from the window, then?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

"No, I did jump . . . just not from the _fourth_ floor."

"Then where did you jump from?"

"The first floor." grinned Troy. "It was awesome." As annoyed as they were with each other, then couldn't help grinning at the dry humour.

"I can't wait till tomorrow. Sean and Scarlet will actually teach us some real stuff . . ." sighed Chad.

Troy flopped into the chair beside Chad as Zeke came stomping in, and dumped his stuff in the seat on the other side of Chad.

"What's up?" asked Chad. "Is it the Queen Bi-"

"Queen Bee." interrupted Troy quickly. "He was gonna say Queen Bee." Zeke shrugged, not really caring, but Troy gave Chad a sharp nudge in the ribs when no one was looking.

"What did she do?" asked Chad, not letting the subject slide. "What happened?"

"I don't know . . ." said Zeke slowly. "I mean . . . we were making out, and then . . . I don't know, I guess I just felt . . ."

"Get on with it!" urged Troy.

Zeke swallowed. "I love her loads, you know. I just thought I should tell her that." Zeke stopped, like that was the end.

"Well, that doesn't sound bad to me," frowned Chad. "What went wrong? Wasn't she into it?"

"What, the making out? Hell yeah." snorted Zeke. "But then I said I said I loved her . . ."

"And she wasn't into _that_." realised Troy, and Zeke nodded.

"Zeke, chill dude. Sharpay's made of ice; she'll come around . . . when she's thawed." grinned Chad.

"It's girls in general." Troy shook his head. "And girls say that _guys_ never wanna get serious!"

They shared a laugh, when the bell for class went, and lunch break was over. They got their stuff and headed out.

"Hey!" Chad greeted her in surprise, as he bumped into Taylor down the corridor. Troy said he'd catch him later, grinning, and walked off down the corridor and around the corner with the B-ball team.

"How come you're not going to class?" asked Chad, wrapping his arms around her.

"I was looking for you actually." Taylor said, hugging him back. They stood there in silence, swaying a little.

"You're so cold," murmured Chad, and kissed her neck. His warm lips against her not-so-warm neck felt so nice; Taylor smiled as a shiver went down her spine.

"Probably bad circulation. I haven't been bothering with exercise."

"Come and play basketball with the team. It'll be cool."

"And you want me to run around, getting sweaty with a bunch of boys?" snorted Taylor. "No thanks!"

**(A.N. Yes, it IS mussing, not messing . . . you'll see what I mean.)**

Chad laughed, and as he did so, his hair shook. "I love your hair!" Taylor laughed, mussing it up.

"I love _you_," Chad laughed back, but the laugh died in his throat when he realised what he just said.

How could I be so stupid? He cursed himself, remembering what Zeke had said about Sharpay. But Taylor's face lit right up at his words, and she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Too late," she joked. "I loved you first!" and with that, she ran down the corridor and round the corner to class.

**(A.N. which she is already about fifteen minutes late for, by the way!)**

Chad stood there, smiling and wondering how he'd got so lucky.

**…HSM…**

"It's weird isn't it? They're like, from different cliques." said Georgina.

Gabriella stood, just around the corner. She wasn't eavesdropping, just putting books in her locker, and she happened to hear their conversation.

"I know." said Amy. "But they are so totally cute together!" Georgina nodded. Gabriella shut her locker door.

"They don't care what anyone else thinks, which is probably why. When you think about it, Chad and Taylor do have quite a bit in common . . ."

Gabriella dropped the keys to her locker as she was locking it, out of shock. Taylor and Chad? Together? Was it true?

Snatching up the keys, Gabriella flew down the corridor as the bell went for class, but she ignored it. When she reached the science labs, Taylor wasn't there, so she went to Chad's Temple instead; the Gym.

She just reached the corner, when she bumped into Troy.

"Oh, hey! Slow down!" he said in surprise, with a friendly but charming smile. "What's up?"

"Just looking for Taylor," panted Gabriella. "You seen her?"

"With Chad," Troy indicated the direction he came from. "Why?"

Gabriella hesitated. "Are they . . . are they really going out?" she blurted.

"Who, Chad and Taylor? Yep." said Troy, nodding, then he frowned. "What, you didn't know?"

"Oh . . ." Gabriella felt crushed. Why did everyone know what was happening with her best friend apart from her?

"I suspected it, but I just wanted to clarify." She rambled. "Thanks Troy, gotta go, bye!" Troy grabbed her wrist as she tried to escape.

"Look, Gabriella . . . any time you want to talk . . ." Gabriella found herself gazing into those crystal clear blue eyes. They were so beautiful, so . . .

But then, she suddenly had a flash of memory and remembered the look he gave Scarlet Maize. What is the same one he was givng her? She wretched herself away. "I'm fine," she muttered.

" . . . Well, I'm here if you need me." But Gabriella was already off, and around the corner before she came to a sharp halt.

Taylor was mussing Chad's hair, then he laughed as said something. Taylor kissed him and said something else, before running down the corridor, and Chad stared after her as she left.

Slowly, Gabriella pulled out Sharpay's list, unscrunching it, and looking for the ones that she'd just seen.

_Total signs of flirting: Guys_

_10. She plays with your hair or tries to put make up on you._

_Total signs of flirting: Girls_

_1. He stares at you a lot._

Gabriella crumpled the paper in her hand, feeling strangely angry . . . and alone.

**…HSM…**

Sharpay pushed him down onto the grass, so he was looking up at her, lying on his back.

"Chill babe," he whispered, but she knelt on his chest so he couldn't get up. He tried to run a hand down her leg, but she slapped it away.

"Tell me what I want to know. Now." she said quietly.

"What do you wanna know?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ace!" she shouted. "Tell me! Why were you trying to make me look like a twit in front of the whole school?"

"Chill, will you?" said Ace, now angry. He had let her sit on him, but now he was angry, his strength easily outmatched hers. He pushed her off him, and stood up as she sprawled on the floor.

"Don't be a little witch," he warned her. "If you really wanna know, I just got a hold of the pictures, and thought I'd have some fun."

Sharpay scrambled up. "Then who took the pictures?" she stormed, her voice ringing out across the field as the bell for class rang.

The other guys in the Soccer team were watching the mini-fight, laughing. Suddenly, Zeke pushed through them.

"Bolton and Danforth." he hissed, as quickly left as Zeke reached Sharpay.

"You okay?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

"No," she seethed. "I'm _furious_!"

**…HSM…**

Troy ran to Chad after school.

"We have to go," Troy panted. "Like, now. Ms Darbus is looking for both of us to put us in detention, and Sharpay's looking for us too, dunno what about."

"Maybe about the pictures . . ." panicked Chad. "Has Ms Darbus called my Dad?"

"I don't know. Oh yeah, Gabriella's looking for Taylor; I don't think she knew about the two of you . . ."

"What? Why?" said Chad in surprise.

"I don't think Taylor told her. Gabi wouldn't talk to me about it . . . why wouldn't Taylor tell her?"

"Maybe for the same reason you won't tell Gabriella that you like her . . ."

"Not true." protested Troy. "Listen," Troy lowered his voice as they walked home.

"You know we start our Training tomorrow? Well, I was thinking, we could miss school. That way, we'd have the whole day."

"Troy," Chad sighed. "We can't learn everything in one day. _And_ we'd get into trouble."

Troy bit his lip, seeing that his point was true. Chad grinned and said;

"Ah well. If we're going to be Daring Daredevils, might as well get into the habit!"

**

* * *

**

**Hehe . . . review!**

**Star x x x**


End file.
